Les rats finissent toujours par quitter le navire
by xMeira
Summary: Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la première édition des Chalusse d'Ébène. Merci à la formidable Chalusse pour le bêtatage !


Caché dans le placard de sa chambre, le bonhomme de neuf ans fouillait les ténèbres de ses yeux angoissés, certain de trouver dans la danse des ombres quelques monstres nocturnes. Les nuits d'orage, il dormait toujours avec sa mère. Mais cette fois, il avait été privé de cette faveur. « _Ce soir_ , avait tonné la grosse voix de son père, _est le soir où tu deviens un grand garçon. Il faut arrêter d'être effrayé_ _par tout et n'importe quoi, Pete. Tu n'es plus un bébé._ » Sa mère avait dû s'incliner et laisser, une fois n'est pas coutume, son enfant affronter seul ses peurs.

Un éclair zébra l'obscurité noir d'encre et la petite chambre fut illuminée un huitième de seconde. Presque instantanément, claqua un coup de tonnerre tellement fort que l'enfant se mit à hurler. Il était si terrifié qu'il ne sentit pas sa jambe de pyjama s'humidifier jusqu'au genou. La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière rassurante du couloir inonda la pièce. Sa maman se précipita jusqu'à lui, s'agenouilla, et les bras rassurants l'enlacèrent.

– Tout va bien, mon petit ! tenta de le calmer sa mère. Ce n'est que du bruit et de la lumière, n'aies pas peur, tu es en sécurité…

– Maman ! sanglota-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Enid et se pressant contre son corps.

– Je suis là, tu n'es plus seul.

La lumière du couloir s'assombrit et, lorsque Peter dégagea son visage rond de l'étreinte de sa mère, il vit l'ombre de son père se découper dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Enid, ce n'est pas l'aider que de toujours te précipiter à la moindre difficulté qu'il rencontre, affirma-t-il. Laisse ce gamin grandir un peu, nom d'un crapaud !

Ignorant la remarque, la concernée posa les deux mains sur les joues de son fils et lui sourit tendrement. Dehors, l'intempérie faisait toujours rage, mais la présence de la femme apaisait le garçonnet. Le paternel, irrité, soupira et repartit en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

– Ça va mieux ? demanda gentiment Enid à son enfant.

Il hocha la tête et prit soudainement conscience de l'humidité de son pantalon de pyjama. Baissant la tête pour en chercher l'origine, il comprit rapidement qu'il avait uriné. Sa mère suivit son regard et parvint à la même conclusion.

– Viens, allons te changer. Ensuite nous retournerons nous coucher.

– Je peux dormir avec toi ?

– Bien sûr, mon cœur.

– Papa ne va pas être d'accord...

– Papa croit savoir ce qu'il te faut. Il pense que tu dois avoir peur et te débrouiller seul pour grandir. Il a tort. On a besoin des autres pour être en sécurité.

Elle lui attrapa doucement la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. D'un coup de baguette, la baignoire s'emplit d'eau chaude. Enid déshabilla son fils et le fit s'asseoir dans l'eau.

– Mon chéri, commença-t-elle d'une voix coupable, pardonne-moi... Je sais que l'orage te terrifie, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul. Ça n'arrivera plus, je te protégerai toujours. Tu comprends ? Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisserai pas.

L'enfant hocha la tête et sa mère planta un doux baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle l'enlaça à nouveau et murmura à son oreille :

– Je t'aime, mon poussin.

– Je t'aime aussi, maman.

)()()()()()()()(

Le jour de ses dix ans, le petit Peter déchira l'emballage du présent offert par ses parents et découvrit, sous le papier orange citrouille, un balai flambant neuf. Sur le manche, était inscrit : _Mini Brossdur IV_. L'enfant ouvrit la bouche, béat, et Enid applaudit des deux mains, ravie de voir que le cadeau plaisait à son fils. Son père lança un regard surpris à sa femme, mais ni elle ni l'enfant ne le remarquèrent.

– Alors, mon chéri, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu l'aimes ?

– Oui, je l'adore ! Il est incroyable !

– Que dirais-tu d'aller l'essayer dans le jardin ? suggéra son père d'un ton sans emphase.

Peter emporta son cadeau et se rua vers le terrain attenant à la maison sans plus demander son reste. Sa mère était sur ses talons, bien décidée à superviser cet instant, mais fut retenue par le bras puissant de son mari qui la jaugea d'un air désapprobateur.

– Enid, attends.

Une fois dehors, Peter examina à nouveau le formidable engin de vol, admirant le manche, poli à en refléter les rayons de soleil, la cambrure de l'assise et la gerbe de brindilles magiques qui promettait vitesse et sensations. Alors qu'il réalisait que ce balai devait atteindre un seuil de performance extraordinaire, il sentit son excitation se dissiper au profit de la crainte. Que se passerait-il s'il perdait le contrôle ? Si la vitesse était trop impressionnante ? Si la direction n'était pas aussi aisée qu'il y paraissait ? Pesant le pour et le contre un moment, le garçon posa finalement l'artefact magique, un pincement au cœur. Il avait décidé, comme le lui recommandait souvent sa mère, que sa sécurité passait avant tout. Même avant son amusement. Rebroussant chemin jusqu'à la maison, il s'immobilisa soudainement. Ce cadeau lui venait en partie de sa mère, c'était donc que, quelque part, il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé risquer d'avoir peur ou pire, de se blesser. Alors il fit volte-face et enfourcha l'objet sans plus réfléchir. D'un coup de pied frappé au sol, il décolla rapidement et la sensation la plus grisante qu'il ait jamais éprouvé s'empara de lui. L'enfant, un sourire illuminant son visage, virevoltait à travers les arbres du jardin, prenant toujours plus de vitesse. Alors qu'il poussait un cri de joie, un moucheron s'écrasa dans son œil, perturbant la concentration du jeune garçon qui perdit le contrôle de l'objet magique. Tout se passa très vite : il finit sa course dans un des murs extérieurs de la maison, un affreux bruit de brisure retentit et sa tête frappa le pan de briques de plein fouet. Son petit corps rebondi s'écrasa mollement au sol, le morceau de bois toujours sous lui. D'abord sonné, puis effrayé de cette chute, l'adrénaline se retira de son cerveau au profit d'une douleur cuisante dans son avant-bras. En constatant l'angle étrange formé par la blessure, il se mit à hurler et la douleur le submergea. Il se leva tant bien que mal et alla chercher de l'aide dans la maison, depuis laquelle s'échappaient des cris d'une toute autre nature.

– ... aurais simplement pu en acheter un d'occasion, tu sais qu'on est pris à la gorge ! Les Gallions ne se trouvent pas sous les citrouilles, Enid !

– Dans ce cas, on n'avait qu'à prendre un Boursouf, adorable et inoffensif, comme je l'avais suggéré, plutôt qu'un stupide balai volant avec lequel pourrait se blesser notre fils !

Peter ignora la dispute et rejoignit sa mère en pleurant, tenant son bras de sa main valide. Cette dernière se précipita sur lui, examina la blessure et s'adressa, hystérique, à son époux :

– Regarde ce que tes idées de cadeaux donnent ! Notre fils unique aurait pu se tuer ! La prochaine fois je n'essayerai pas de t'impliquer dans les cadeaux, ça ne serait que répéter l'opportunité pour toi de lui mettre un objet dangereux dans les mains pour « le faire grandir » ! Oh mon chaton, viens-là, maman va arranger ça...

– C'est une occasion pour lui de s'endurcir ! répliqua l'homme. Tu l'étouffes, laisse-le vivre ses expériences ! Il ne peut pas grandir dans le cocon dans lequel tu le bichonnes !

– J'ai-ai-ai... ma-a-a-al ! braillait l'enfant, au bord de la nausée à la vue du bras cassé.

La plainte de Peter eut raison des cris des deux adultes. Enid prit les choses en main et dicta à son mari :

– Vas me chercher le Soud'Os dans l'armoire à potions. Hâte-toi, nom d'une gargouille ! ajouta-t-elle en le voyant traîner des pieds. Tu vois bien qu'il souffre !

– Mamaaaan ! hurla à nouveau le garçon, transi de douleur, tandis que son père quittait la pièce.

– Mon amour, se lamenta-t-elle, j'aurai dû rester près de toi. Oh, Merlin ! Tu aurais pu te tuer, je veillerai mieux sur toi à l'avenir, mon bébé. Maman est là, tout va bien, calme-toi, on va réparer ton bras...

Son père revint dans la pièce, tendant à Enid une fiole contenant un liquide argenté, presque translucide.

– Le Soud'Oss pour le bébé à sa maman, lâcha-t-il dédaigneusement.

– Frank, ce n'est pas le moment.

– Continue à le surprotéger, tu fais de cet enfant un assisté de la vie qui a peur de tout et mal pour rien !

– Je te signale qu'il vient de se casser le bras parce qu'on ne le surveillait pas ! rétorqua la jeune femme.

– S'il avait pu voler avant ses dix ans, ça ne serait sûrement pas arrivé ! gronda-t-il en tournant les talons.

Peter pleurait toujours, de la douleur du corps mais aussi de celle de l'âme. Le souvenir de ses dix ans fut irrémédiablement marqué par cet épisode durant lequel il avait commis l'erreur de négliger sa sécurité. Il comptait bien ne jamais reproduire cette erreur. Rien n'était plus important qu'être en sécurité

)()()()()()()()(

Peter approcha de la table d'adultes dont s'échappaient cris et rires, chercha sa mère du regard et se dirigea vers elle.

– Maman, murmura-t-il, je ne veux pas jouer avec eux...

– Chéri, dans quelques semaines, tu seras à Poudlard... Tu dois faire un effort et te montrer amical et sociable.

– Mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne m'aiment pas...

– Ne dis pas de bêtises. Écoute, je sais que tu ne vois pas souvent tes cousins, mais ils sont une partie de ta famille. Fais un effort, Pete.

Elle marqua une pause devant l'air angoissé de son petit.

– Chéri, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais à Poudlard, je ne serai pas là... Tu auras besoin d'amis, pour t'aider et te défendre. Tu comprends ?

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Pour être protégé des choses de la vie. Des bobos, des méchancetés, des sortilèges qu'on se lance entre jeunes sorciers... Pour être en sécurité, chéri. Les amis nous aident à être en sécurité. Et on doit constamment essayer d'être en sécurité.

Il hocha la tête, comme il le faisait toujours.

– Alors penses à l'avenir et entraîne-toi : sois amical avec tes cousins, dit-elle, le regard inquiet.

– D'accord, répondit-il, plus pour faire plaisir à sa mère que par conviction.

Il reprit la route pour sa propre chambre, investie par ses deux cousins de treize ans et sa cousine de neuf. Il se figea à quelques mètres de la porte ouverte lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était le sujet de conversation.

– Une fois, je m'en rappelle, il s'est fait mordre par un gnome dans notre jardin. Il a couru vers sa maman en hurlant qu'un monstre lui avait arraché un doigt ! railla l'un des enfants.

– Oh, je m'en rappelle ! répondit sa petite cousine. Il est toujours effrayé à l'idée d'en croiser un dans notre jardin, quand il vient à la maison. Moi, ils me mordent très souvent, et pourtant je ne pleure même pas.

Les deux autres rirent aux éclats.

– S'il a peur d'un gnome, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête face aux créatures qui viennent de la Fôret Interdite, pas vrai Flavy ? reprit le premier.

– Pour sûr, argua son frère. Je l'imagine déjà hurler en cours de botanique face à un Chou Mordeur. « Au secours, il m'a arraché une main !»

Nouveaux éclats de rire.

– En plus, sa maman ne sera pas là pour prendre soin de lui, je me demande bien auprès de qui il ira pleurer lorsqu'il aura un problème.

– C'est vraiment un trouillard qui pleurniche tout le temps, ajouta la voix fluette de la petite fille.

– Tu as raison, Thelma. Ce n'est pas juste que tu doives encore attendre deux ans avant d'aller à Poudlard alors que ce gros bébé fera bientôt sa rentrée.

– Vous croyez qu'il a de la magie ?

– 'sais pas. En tous cas, je ne l'ai jamais vue. Mon père dit que c'est un Cracmol.

– Peut-être qu'il ne recevra pas de lettre ?

Nouveaux rires, un peu plus étouffés cette fois. Peter décida qu'il en avait assez entendu et rebroussa chemin jusqu'au coin des adultes, les yeux humides. La voix quelque peu éméchée de son père lui parvint avant même qu'il n'atteigne la salle.

– ... trop surprotégé, je lui ai dit des centaines de fois. Ce môme est largué. 'va falloir qu'il apprenne à se démerder s'il veut pas finir la tête en Souaffle dans les salles communes de Poudlard.

– Frank, _les Cerbères font pas des Croups_ ! lança un de ses oncles en riant. C'est sûr que ton mouflon ne fera pas la loi dans les couloirs, mais tu te rappelles comment t'étais à son âge ? Enfin, 'faut avouer que, même comparé à toi, ce gosse est une chochotte !

Peter vit son père se lever prestement de sa chaise, poing en l'air, et se ruer sur le joyeux luron avant que son frère ne s'interpose.

– Frank, relax. Ralentis sur le Pur-Feu. Eli, garde tes commentaires à la con. C'est qu'un mioche de onze piges, il manque un peu d'assurance, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ...

– Non, Dan, Eli a raison... le coupa Frank. C'est même pire que ça. Peter ne peut pas avoir d'assurance alors qu'Enid le surprotège. Au moindre bobo, c'est presque comme si elle l'encourageait à pleurer, comme si elle avait peur qu'il puisse se passer d'elle...

– C'est un problème commun à toutes les mères, ça.

– Tu ne comprends pas... Il vit dans un cocon de mousse dans lequel il évite tout ce qui lui fait peur, tout ce qui pourrait lui faire mal. J'ai peur que la transition soit difficile, passer de la maison et Enid à Poudlard où il sera seul... Il place toujours sa sécurité en priorité, c'est pas normal pour un gosse ! Un gosse doit rêver, jouer, être inconscient, mais lui... Il est guidé par la peur, s'il continue sur cette voie, il s'épanouira jamais, et ...

Frank fut interrompu dans ses élucubrations alcoolisées par le groupe de femmes qui revenaient du jardin en piaillant.

– Enid, tes bégonias dentelés sont absolument ravissants, comment fais-tu pour leur donner cette teinte ?!

– Une formule de ma conception, répondit malicieusement Enid.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut son fils et son air décomposé.

– Tout va bien, mon lapin ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il hocha la tête et, à nouveau, repartit en direction de sa chambre, prêt à subir les railleries de ses cousins plutôt que de penser à l'avis que se faisait son père de lui.

– Ah, les gosses ! soupira l'oncle Eli en secouant la tête.

)()()()()()()()(

Peter, angoissé à l'idée de devoir quitter la maison pour Poudlard le lendemain, buvait les paroles de sa mère. Il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

– Maman t'écrira tous les jours, j'essayerai de négocier avec le directeur pour venir te voir le week-end par le réseau de cheminées. Pense à être gentil et aimable avec tous tes professeurs, ils pourront t'aider si quelque chose ne va pas, mais s'ils ne t'aiment pas, ils ne bougeront probablement pas le petit doigt. Alors n'oublie pas d'être aimable. Mais surtout, fais-toi des amis qui te seront utiles en cas de problème, d'accord, mon chou ? Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis. Et je compte sur toi pour manger des légumes au moins une fois par jour et rester en bonne santé.

Il hocha la tête, réalisant pleinement qu'à partir du lendemain, le Poudlard Express l'emmènerait loin de sa maison et que ses journées se dérouleraient loin de sa mère.

– Maman, je ne veux pas y aller... Je préfère rester avec toi !

– Oh, mon chéri, moi aussi. J'aimerais tellement être une petite souris ! Tu me glisserais dans ta poche et nous serions toujours ensemble. Je pourrais toujours prendre soin de toi, où que tu ailles... Mais tu dois aller à Poudlard. Tu dois apprendre la magie et me rendre encore plus fière que je ne le suis déjà de toi.

Les deux pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et, après un moment, Peter s'endormit, pour la dernière fois, dans les bras de sa mère.

)()()()()()()()(

Frank se saisit de la lourde malle de son fils et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il se tourna vers sa femme et inspira, comme pour se donner du courage.

– Enid, je pense que tu devrais peut-être rester là, marmonna-t-il, l'air sombre.

– N'y songe même pas, j'accompagne mon bébé jusqu'au bout, répliqua la concernée.

– Justement, ce n'est plus un bébé. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il commence cette vie sans toi pour lui rappeler qu'il n'est qu'un enfant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit par lui-même.

– Essaies-tu de dire que je suis nocive à notre fils ?! rugit Enid.

– Je dis que tu dois couper le cordon et que la maison est l'endroit idéal pour faire ça plutôt que King's Cross !

– Papa, intervint Peter, je ne veux pas y aller sans maman... S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il, les yeux larmoyants.

Frank soupira profondément et coupa court à la discussion. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la cheminée, et laissèrent la poudre verte faire son effet.

Peter oublia un instant ses craintes et la marée humaine qui l'entourait à la vue de la somptueuse locomotive rouge et noire. Son père lui en avait beaucoup parlé, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à un engin aussi immense et impressionnant. Ses parents se firent aborder par l'oncle Eli, venu accompagner ses propres enfants, et les trois adultes entamèrent une discussion. Peter continua à observer l'environnement ambiant et fut soulagé de constater que les autres jeunes de son âge avaient le même air angoissé qui peignait ses propres traits.

– Alors, mon garçon, c'est aujourd'hui, le grand jour ? taquina Eli en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu vas adorer Poudlard, j'en suis sûr !

Peter hocha vaguement la tête et reporta son attention sur les gens qui peuplaient la gare.

– Toujours aussi expressif, celui-là, murmura l'oncle à l'adresse de Frank.

Un sifflet s'éleva dans l'air, signalant le départ imminent du train. Frank posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et déclara :

– C'est l'heure, mon grand.

Il prit une voix grave et ajouta :

– Je sais que là, tout de suite, c'est effrayant. Mais, tu verras, Poudlard sera une deuxième maison pour toi, comme elle l'a été pour moi. J'y ai passé les meilleures années de ma vie. Je sais que c'est dur de t'éloigner de ta mère, mais je te promets que bientôt, ça sera de l'histoire ancienne. Tu vas te faire des amis, apprendre la magie et profiter d'être loin de tes parents pour faire une bêtise ou deux.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et Peter lui sourit timidement.

– Je vais essayer, papa.

Frank sourit en retour à son fils et lui pressa l'épaule avant de retourner auprès de l'oncle Eli. A son tour, Enid se saisit de la main de son fils et se mit à sa hauteur.

– Tu as toutes tes affaires ? Ta baguette magique ?

L'enfant opina du chef.

– Mon chéri, je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Écris-moi souvent, d'accord ?

Peter hocha à nouveau la tête et sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il lui rendit son étreinte. La peur et l'angoisse formait une boule qui lui serrait la gorge, qui lui faisait mal.

– N'oublie pas de bien choisir tes amis, Peter. C'est essentiel.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, comme s'ils ne se reverraient plus. La voix toujours bloquée dans sa gorge, le garçon se contenta d'acquiescer pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris et retenu la consigne.

Il grimpait dans le convoi lorsqu'un second coup de sifflet retentit. La foule commença à se presser sur le quai et le train fut bientôt plein à craquer. Trop vite, un dernier sifflement se fit entendre et la locomotive s'ébranla. Après quelques secondes seulement, ils avaient pris tellement de vitesse que Peter ne vit plus ni sa mère, ni son père. L'angoisse lui enserra le cœur, mais il se reprit ; il devait rester calme et se faire des amis. Il passa de wagon en wagon, mais tous étaient pleins et il était trop timide pour oser s'asseoir là où les jeunes sorciers riaient déjà entre eux. Au bout du quatrième, pourtant, il en trouva un presque vide ; seul un garçon était assis sur la banquette. Peter prit son courage à deux mains, ouvrit la porte et y entra. L'autre garçon, absorbé dans sa contemplation du paysage qui défilait, ne sembla se rendre compte de la présence de Peter que lorsque celui-ci se racla poliment la gorge. Il sursauta et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Son visage était très blanc et Peter se dit que l'enfant devait être aussi angoissé que lui-même.

– Euh... Bonjour. Je peux m'asseoir ici ? demanda timidement Peter.

L'autre hocha la tête, tout aussi intimidé, et Peter prit place face à lui après avoir hissé la lourde malle sur le porte-bagages.

– C'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard ?

– Oui, répondit Peter. C'est même la première fois que je m'éloigne autant de la maison...

– Pareil pour moi, répondit l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Peter remarqua alors la cicatrice qui balafrait le visage blême.

– Ça fait un peu peur, n'est-ce pas ? reprit l'autre sans remarquer le regard de Peter sur sa figure. Partir vivre loin de tout ce qu'on connaît, de sa famille...

– Oui... répondit-il, détournant les yeux.

– Je crois que c'est pour mes parents que c'est le plus dur, dit-il en riant nerveusement. Surtout pour ma mère. J'ai des soucis de... euh... santé, et elle s'inquiète beaucoup. Elle a peur qu'à cause de ça, les autres me rejettent et que je ne trouve pas ma place à Poudlard.

– Ma mère aussi s'inquiète beaucoup. Elle dit que je ne peux pas me débrouiller tout seul. Mais elle dit aussi que si je me fais des amis, ils pourront m'aider et que je deviendrai plus fort.

– Je pense qu'elle a raison, soupira le garçon au visage martyrisé. Quand on a un ami, tout est plus simple.

Peter réfléchit quelques instants et proposa maladroitement :

– Je pense qu'on devrait être amis, non ? Ça rassurerait nos mères et, en plus, on serait plus forts à deux que tout seuls...

Un sourire timide traversa le visage de son compagnon qui approuva d'un hochement de tête, se leva et tendit solennellement la main.

– Enchanté de rencontrer mon premier ami de Poudlard.

Le visage de Peter se fendit, lui aussi, d'un sourire, ravi de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il n'avait quitté le quai de King's Cross que depuis quelques minutes,mais se disait que, finalement, Poudlard ne serait peut-être pas la souffrance qu'il s'était imaginé. Plus confiant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Peter attrapa la main tendue et s'empressa de la secouer, enthousiaste de s'être fait son premier ami.

– Je m'appelle Remus Lupin !

– Enchanté de te rencontrer, Remus. Je m'appelle Peter. Peter Pettigrow.


End file.
